Animatronics
Animatronics = The are the twelve main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. In the first game, the animatronics consist of the titular Freddy Fazbear, as well as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics in a mangled state as well as their updated versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle, along with two new characters: BB and The Puppet. In the third game, there is only one true animatronic capable of killing the player: a yellowish-green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic named Springtrap. Some of the animatronics from the previous titles also make appearances as visions of the old characters, and are known as phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom BB, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. They are only capable of jumpscaring the player, but this can still prove to be a major obstacle in the player's progress. In the fourth game, the old animatronics returned as a Nightmarish and more mangled form with two new animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, the latter replacing the former on Night's 7 and 8. The game's developer, Scott Cawthon, has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. He has confirmed that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the victims of The Missing Children Incident. As a result, the screeches of the other animatronics upon killing the player are often theorized to be the terrified screams of said children who were murdered and presumably stuffed into the animatronic suits. Mechanics ''Five Nights at Freddy's In the first game, the animatronics wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after-hours in a "free-roaming mode" (due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long) and sometimes coming after the protagonist Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy during his call on Night 1. Because the security guard is at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after business hours, the animatronics won't recognize him as a human; rather, they will think that the player is simply an endoskeleton without a costume on. As this is against the rules at the establishment, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit (despite this, the animatronics often pass by the endoskeleton Backstage and make no attempt to stuff it inside a suit, which may simply be an oversight). Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic machinery, and other structural pieces especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth which pop out of the front of the suit's mask. This ends up killing the player as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the animatronics aren't left on a free-roaming mode at night. Instead, during their construction, the robots were never given a proper night mode, so, at night, when they don't hear noise, they think they're in the wrong room. They then try to find the nearest source of noise in an attempt to find a room with potential customers - in this case, the player's office where either Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith reside, depending on the night. However, similar to the first game, upon sighting a person after-hours, they will assume the person is an endoskeleton without a suit on. Thus, they will then attempt to stuff them into an animatronic suit, killing them in the process. In the second game, the new "toy" animatronics are supposedly connected to a criminal database enabling them to identify dangerous individuals in the restaurant and protect their valued customers if necessary. As the week goes on, this coding appears to drastically malfunction as Phone Guy informs the player of the animatronics merely staring at adult patrons regardless of their hostility. The toy animatronics are also potentially hostile to their identified criminal targets as Phone Guy advises the player to avoid eye contact with them for the player's own safety. Their predecessors, meanwhile, have been recycled for parts for the toy versions and are stored in Parts/Service. Despite being decommissioned, they remain majorly active. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In the third game, there is a major difference in how the mechanics inside of the animatronics work. As stated by Phone Guy in his phone calls throughout the week, two animatronics (one being Springtrap, the other remaining unknown) were designed to be different than the others - instead of functioning only as robots, they were made so that the mechanical parts inside of them could be tightly compressed against the inner walls of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place. This would allow somebody to enter the suit and wear it. However, the person inside of the suit would need to take extreme caution, as any sudden movement, touching the springlocks, or even breathing on them too much could cause them to loosen or malfunction, and all the mechanical parts would rapidly shift back into place, and anybody inside the suit would likely be severely injured or killed. Ultimately, as seen in the minigame at the end of Night 5, this is what led to the death of Purple Guy. When he was cornered by the spirits of the five murdered children, he attempted to flee and hide inside of the Springtrap suit. Although this plan initially appeared successful, the mechanical parts shifted back into place, killing him, because the establishment has been abandoned for years, and moisture was dripping from the ceiling, which caused the suit to malfunction. In addition to the different endoskeleton variety, the third game also shares a function from the second game, in that the animatronics are programmed to move towards any sounds they detect (for, as Phone Guy states in Night 2, "An easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are"). Because of this, the player is able to use the attraction's audio devices to lure Springtrap throughout the halls of the building, thus keeping him away from the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the fourth and final game, it is slightly speculative onto how the Nightmare animatronics - including Plushtrap - came to be. Their behavior appears to be somewhat detached from reality, often teleporting into the room and zipping off the bed in a speed too fast for a normal living thing to master. It is believed that the Nightmare animatronics are only a figment of the player's imagination, just like Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's is believed to be as well. It is unknown if this is the case with Plushtrap, as he only makes an appearance in his own special minigame. It is shown throughout the week that the crying child who you play as has an irregular attachment to the animatronics, even calling them his "friends" on Night 1's minigame. On Night 3's minigame, multiple plushies of the animatronics (including Plushtrap, who is described as a "finger trap" by a young girl's father) are seen next to kids in the outdoors. Multiple costume heads are shown backstage in Night 2's minigame in the backstage area. Not to mention, there is an easter egg that depicts Purple Guy placing an animatronic head onto the head of another man already wearing the animatronic's body, possibly showing the suit he is wearing is a Springlock suit described in the third game. On Night 5 during the minigame, it was revealed that The Bite of '87 was done during a birthday party of a crying child and it was proven that Fredbear was the one responsible for the bite due to a malfunction in his jaw. It was also seen that the crying child was forced to stay inside the mouth of Fredbear because of his older brother taking his words the opposite way as he begs his brother to NOT bring him near Fredbear and he tells his friends to bring him closer. Because of that, the crying child's brother watched him get severely injured in front of his eyes with his friends. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural frames of animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which come together to make up a bipedal humanoid animatronic. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, thus bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. The endoskeletons are one of the driving points of the game as they are what gets the player killed - not the physical endoskeleton, per se, but the animatronics' confusion of it with the player. According to the rules of the establishment, an endoskeleton is not to be seen outside their suit, so the animatronics are programmed to forcefully stuff any exposed endoskeletons into a Freddy Fazbear suit. At night, they will confuse the player for an endoskeleton and stuff them in a suit, which is filled with wires and crossbeams, as mentioned by Phone Guy, ultimately resulting in death, which the game over screen clearly shows. This does not appear to be the case in the third game, however, as upon death, the screen will simply say Game Over, possibly implying that Springtrap intends to outright kill the player rather than stuff them into a suit. Viewing There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons in all four games. In the trailer of the first game, Bonnie takes off his mask, revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath, as shown to the right. If the player wants to see endoskeleton in-game of Five Nights at Freddy's, the easiest way is in the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. There is also an extra endoskeleton Backstage for one of the animatronic characters, which can be seen on the table in the room. Additionally, at certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can also be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a bare endoskeleton appears in the Prize Corner and the Left Air Vent on rare occasions. The player can also clearly see large portions of the endoskeletons on all four of the old characters, as they are heavily damaged and withered, leaving their inner mechanisms visible to the player. In the three main toy animatornics, the player can sometimes see glimpses of their endoskeletons at certain angles. Additionally, since Mangle is a contorted mess of mechanical parts, its endoskeleton is clearly visible to the player in almost all of its appearances. The new characters' endoskeletons are very different from those presented in the original game, them having more of a frame and featuring working ears built onto the head rather than the ears being built into the costume. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are no occurrences in which the player can clearly see any endoskeletons. However, if they looks closely, the player can see mechanical parts and circuitry inside of Springtrap, through the holes torn in the actual suit. Although a clear picture of the endoskeletons is never visible, since Springtrap was presumably built before the events of the second game, it can be assumed that his endoskeleton is similar to those of the animatronics from the second game. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it is once again difficult to see a clear view of an endoskeleton. However, parts of them are visible from inside the torn Nightmare animatronics' suits. Through closer inspection, these endoskeletons seem mostly the same from previous games, except for one strange difference of seemingly detachable razor-sharp claws on each metal finger. There are also out-of-place long, sharp teeth on each of the Nightmares' jaws, rendering it seemingly impossible for the Nightmares to close their mouths (however, it has been proven they can do it by taking a closer inspection at Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, who is clearly seen snapping his mouth open and shut). The endoskeletons also all have five fingers, similarly to the third game. Android version Plushies In the mobile version, plush toys, or "plushies", of three animatronics are available: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies will place them on the player's desk in The Office. They serve no purpose other than decoration, though they do make an extended appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as there are more plushies in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 than in the mobile version of the first game. Cheat Mode The mobile version has a cheat mode that costs $4.99 in which there is essentially a radar or map on which the player can determine the location of each individual animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy). The player's power is not consumed, meaning the power stays fixed at 100%. Trivia * With the exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. ** Freddy's alliteration is with his surname, while his first name rhymes with the word 'Teddy', as Freddy is a Teddy Bear. * Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters in the first game, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics would return in the second game. ** These animatronics were presumably BB and The Puppet, due to them being the only animatronics from the second game who are not remakes of the old animatronics. * Upon looking at the endoskeleton of Freddy on the menu screen and comparing it to the endoskeleton that is seen Backstage in Five Nights at Freddy's, the two look very different. * In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot more quickly than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. This could be for balancing purposes as the nights are shorter on the mobile version. *With the exception of the power going out, there is a glitch with the animatronics which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety instead of it being cut off, thus revealing it to possibly be the scream of a child. * The animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's seem to be different in design from real-life animatronics in a number of ways. This can be assumed to be done to make the game's events possible, however, there are many aesthetic difference that would not need to be changed in order to make maintain the game's possible reality. ** While the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's are clearly capable of walking, real-life animatronics would not be able to do this (even if they were haunted). This is because animatronics are controlled by additional mechanics that are installed into the floor. Since these extensions are part of the endoskeleton, Freddy and the others would have to dismantle themselves in order to leave the stage. ** Actual Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics are not given any articulation below the hips in order to give them stability. The in-game animatronics have articulated knees, thighs, and ankles, which would make no sense from an engineering perspective. ** As a rule, animatronics are very fragile and the slightest resistance to a motor could seriously damage one. This is why patrons of Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, etc are told to stay away from animatronics. In real life, it would be practically impossible for Freddy and the other animatronics to stuff a person into an animatronic suit unless that person did not struggle at all. Even then, the weight of the person and the amount of force it would take to stuff someone in a suit would be too much for an animatronic to bear. ** Freddy Fazbear's hat appears to be detachable. This would be near impossible in real life as it could slide off with the slightest movement. It is possible that the hat is attached by magnets and only falls off when enough force is applied, though this is unlikely due to it being detached in Parts/Service. * When comparing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to be much larger than Bonnie. As to whether or not this was intentional is unknown as Bonnie and Chica appear about the same size in other appearances. * There is a glitch in Five Nights at Freddy's that allows one animatronic and Freddy to both attack. The player must let both Freddy and another animatronic into the Office. If the player holds up the Monitor for a while, sometimes they will disappear and Freddy will appear in their place when the first animatronic attacks, as seen in this video. * In the first game, the order in which the animatronics become threats to the player is alphabetical: first Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy, and, finally, Freddy. * All of the original animatronics' names (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) have the first syllable accented. * Golden Freddy is nicknamed as "Yellow Bear" in the first game's files. His name was conjectural until the second game where he was officially referred to as Golden Freddy. * The toy animatronics' endoskeletons are very different from the older ones. They have much more of a protective frame and have different mouths. They also have a much greater amount of protective parts around the legs and arms. * The style of the bare endoskeleton's head in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is very similar to the Kismet robot, a robot created in the late 1990s at Massachusetts Institute of Technology by Dr. Cynthia Breazeal. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's band_trailer.gif|The band playing during the day from the trailer (click to animate). Custom_Night_Selection.png|All the animatronics in the Custom Night. Backstage Normal.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen, except all are turned to face the camera. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Freddys Endoskeleton.png|Freddy's endoskeleton head as seen on the main menu. Maskless Freddy.png|Another picture of Freddy's endoskeleton (note how it looks different from the one to the left). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's complete endoskeleton face. Foxy_in_The_Office_FNaF.png|Foxy as he enters The Office. Transparent Foxy .png|The texture of Foxy while sliding through the door. Golden Freddy Death.gif|If the player lowers the Monitor after seeing this, Golden Freddy will appear in The Office, whether the doors are closed or not. (Click to animate.) 573.png|Golden Freddy, notice his eyes are missing, and instead are replaced with pinprick, white pupils. FNaF1Poster.png|"Celebrate!" poster. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the Show Stage. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy as he appears in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie's new model for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with Toy Bonnie. Note the discarded face. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy and The Mangle from the teaser. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The toy animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|The toy animatronics as seen in the main menu. FNaF2 GF.png|All the animatronics in the Custom Night (except the Puppet). ToyBonnieLeaning.png|Toy Bonnie, as seen sliding through while the Freddy Fazbear Head is on. FNAF2BB.png|BB, also known as Balloon Boy. Mangle_from_above_texture.png|Mangle, the "take apart and put back together" attraction. 65.png|The Puppet, who resides in the Prize Corner. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sitting in The Office. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|A Bare Endoskeleton at the Prize Corner. PartsService.png|Old and disrepaired animatronics in Parts/Service. 269.png|The mysterious Purple Freddy that appears in Parts/Service. He is slumped in a position that resembles Golden Freddy's. Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg|The mysterious Shadow Bonnie that appears in The Office. He has a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie and perfectly aligned teeth, rather than buck teeth. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 with the rest of the Toy animatronics (also with BB's paper doll and Foxy's hook) in the box. Extra_Springtrap_2.png|Springtrap, the primary antagonist and only true animatronic of the game. FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Texture of Golden/Shadow/Purple Freddy as it rarely appears in The Office. HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as they appear in the trailer. Transparent Toy Scraps.png|Texture of the box filled with animatronic parts. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 4.jpg|The first teaser image for the fourth game, featuring a gruesome-looking withered animatronic resembling Freddy Fazbear. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Freddy. FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser image for the fourth game, which also features a gruesome, withered animatronic, this time resembling Bonnie, along with the caption "Was it me?". This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Bonnie. fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The third teaser image for the fourth game, showing an image resembling a grotesque, deteriorated Chica accompanied by a withered-looking cupcake, also with the caption "Was it me?". This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Chica. Nightmarefoxyposter.jpg|The fourth teaser for the fourth game, featuring a withered animatronic resembling Foxy, without the eyepatch but including the hook. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Foxy. Newteaser.jpg|The sixth teaser for the fourth game, featuring an unknown withered animatronic. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Fredbear. Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The seventh teaser for the game, displaying an animatronic resembling Springtrap underneath a window, as well as the caption "Terrible things come in small packages". This animatronic was later confirmed to be Plushtrap. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Nightmares